


【卜洋岳】三人行与骑乘

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: ONER [2]
Category: ONER
Genre: 3p, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 只有脑洞没有文
Relationships: Bu Fan/Mu Ziyang/Yue Yue, Bu Fan/Yue Yue, Mu Ziyang/Yue Yue
Series: ONER [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763542





	【卜洋岳】三人行与骑乘

岳明辉在床上又野又浪，卜凡第一次被岳岳骑到秒射，非常羞耻，更气的是他还总提，后来洋洋也知道了，没事就拿这个调侃，每次一这样卜凡就抓过来老岳一顿撩拨或者挠痒，直到他认输为止，老岳愿意骑人，洋洋和他第一次也是骑乘，洋洋当时挺惊讶的，平时看起来说话啥的都挺正经的，在床上意外的会玩，三人局一般都是老岳主动约，


End file.
